


Raising Demigods

by Bokukkokhmer



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, The gods raise demigods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokukkokhmer/pseuds/Bokukkokhmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if…instead of mortal parents raising demigods, the gods had to raise them thanks to a law that Hera passed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dad wake up! It's morning" An eight year old Perseus 'Percy' Jackson screamed in his father's face "Okay Percy I'm up!" Poseidon screamed back to signify he was awake "Really you two?" Amphitrite said in a annoyed and groggy tone "Sorry Amphitrite" the father-son duo said, Amphitrite buried her head back in her pillow "Go back to sleep" Poseidon said patting his wife on the head "I'm trying" her muffled voice stated. Poseidon slid out of bed, with Percy clinging onto his leg, the two laughing as Percy slid across the palace floor, Triton had come out of his room to the sight of Poseidon dragging Percy before going back to his room mumbling about how it was too early for the sight of his father dragging his half-brother around.

Today was the Winter Solstice meeting, and Percy was excited to see his fellow demigods, he had heard from his older half-brother that a demigod from Asia had arrived, a daughter of a minor god, he wanted to meet this girl, everyone else had met her which made Percy envious. Reaching the 600th floor of Olympus, Percy went sprinting ahead, not really paying attention to what he was about to crash into, a girl his age who bears the name Annabeth Chase, "Percy!" Annabeth said in a irritated tone "Hi Annabeth! Have you seen that new demigod around?" Percy asked rapidly, "No but I heard she's adorable" Annabeth said pushing Percy off, she got up and brushed herself off with her small eight year old hands, Travis and Connor appeared out of nowhere running and giggling "Hey Percy!" They said unison as they zoomed by, their father Hermes behind them, "Wait! Hermes!" Hermes skid to a stop "What it do baby boo" he said wiping away the sweat that was forming from chasing Travis and Connor "Have you seen the baby demigod?" Percy asked, a small smile formed on the god's lips "Yes I have. She's Eros' baby" Percy began jumping with joy "Can you take us to her?" Annabeth asked politely "Course, follow me" the two demigods began following Hermes.

Eros' daughter was absolutely adorable, her chubby cheeks were rosy, her body was like an anime chibi, with small stubby legs, a big head, big brown eyes and Eurasian features, she clung onto her father, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt while glaring at everyone in a desperate attempt to avoid them. "Bopha let go" Eros chided the almost two year old shook her head, which had a ridiculous amount of auburn hair tied into pigtails, Eros attempted to pull away but two year old Bopha head butted her father right on the nose "Ow!" Eros yelped ichor began flowing from his nose "Love bug that hurt. You hurt 爸爸" Eros said putting the toddler down, the toddler had a disturbing smile on her face like she was happy she injured her father "Maybe she needs a nap" Annabeth suggested "No she's probably still mad I gave her medicine" Eros said taking off his ichor satined shirt and tossing it on the nearby couch. Bopha, all of a sudden, stood up and began running as far as her tiny legs could take her before stopping in front of a certain god of war "爺爺!" Bopha said in excitement, Ares picked her up and lightly head butted her, Bopha did the same, "So that's where she learned it from" Eros said pushing his nose back to it's original shape "Of course I'm her grandfather" Ares retorted. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and ran off to find other demigods.

"Percy I think we're lost" Annabeth stated as the two stopped at a crossroad of the Japanese garden they were stuck in, they couldn't ask the wood nymphs for directions as the nymphs only spoke Japanese and none of them knew a lick of Japanese, they tried earlier and it didn't work "Left!" Percy said ignoring the daughter of Athena's protest, the two stopped when they found the goddess Hecate sitting right under a waterfall, her pretty dark robes soaked with water, just sitting there, still as a statue, her head bowed, sitting in the Buddhist lotus position, and her wet hair covering her eyes as her own children watched sitting in the same position as their mother. "What are they doing?" Percy asked Annabeth shrugged "She's probably teaching them something" Annabeth suggested, they continued watching, suddenly Hecate began giving commands in Latin, the second youngest one on her left scooted closer to her, Hecate gave the child a delicate nudge towards the lake below them, the child placed her small foot in the lake, but almost lost her footing, Hecate must have gotten impatient because she pushed her daughter in, instead of falling the daughter was standing on top the lake as if it was a solid surface "I did it!" The little girl said Hecate chuckled "Don't get too excited Lou Ellen, you will lose control if you do" Lou Ellen nods before zipping across the water like it was ice, Hecate's children watched with amazement "I wanna learn how to do that" Percy said in awe "I don't think you do" Percy looked at Annabeth "Why not?" He questioned "Hecate is preparing her kids to fight in all three domains, watch closely" Hecate suddenly jumped down, gracefully landing, the surface of the lake "Prepare!" Hecate commanded, both Lou and Hecate made a sword from water and began dueling. A few times Lou nearly lost her balance, but quickly regained it "Hecate has some pretty high standards, they're probably higher than my mother's" Annabeth said


	2. 1.5

There was a lot of disturbing things in life, Eros laying on the ground crying, while his toddler sits there smiling at her sobbing father while plucking out the feathers in his wings, was one of them. "What happened?" Ares asked Eros sat up and sniffled "Bopha said her first English sentence" Ares wanted to slap his son "She said 'I'm stuck Papa, please help' so I'm crying tears of joy" Eros said wiping away his tears, "This dumbass..." Ares said.

"Ok no running, understand Bopha?" Eros said setting the 3 year old down; it seemed that Bopha didn't understand what 'no running' meant because as soon as her tiny feet touched the ground she went sprinting, causing Eros to sigh. Her foot must have hit something, because Bopha tripped and fell flat on her face, Eros gasped, Bopha got up shaking her head while holding her head "Whoo!" She said turning to her father "I ok!" The three year old assured her worried father "Are you sure?" Eros asked walking towards her, Bopha nods before running off. Eros chuckled as Bopha ran face first into a couch, landing on her bottom before doing the recovery processes she did before and continued running around the house


	3. 2

"Heracles..." Zeus said slowly turning to his favorite son "Yes?" Heracles seated himself near the shore "Is...is your daughter teething?" Heracles nodded sipping his coffee "Why is she using a sword handle to teethe?" Zeus asked as he watched his granddaughter happily gummed away at the worn sword handle "Dad trust me it's better than hearing her shriek and just the other day she chucked my club into the ocean!" Heracles took another sip as little baby Miyuki looked up at her father, Heracles puts the mug in her face "Wanna drink Miyuki?" He asked Zeus looked at him in disbelief "Heracles!" Zeus yelled "She never drinks it" Heracles reassured his father, Miyuki looked at the contents in the mug, when she saw the black liquid of coffee she raised her meaty baby hand and knocked it out of her father's hand. Heracles watched as the mug went flying before landing on the ground, the ceramic container broke into small individual pieces, Zeus began to laugh as Heracles stared at what had become of his morning beverage "My coffee..." was all that the god could say, he looked at his baby daughter who was smiling like she was satisfied with herself, "I gotta go now" Zeus managed to wheeze, Miyuki waved bye-bye before Zeus disappeared in a bright and dazzling flash of lightning "...You're a dirtbag" Heracles said finally as he picked up the shards.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Dionysus sighed in relief because he was finally able to relax, he sat back, sipping his Diet Coke as he watched his kids play with his pet leopards and tigers. He watched as little, confused, 10 month old Maiko stared at the tiger that was grooming him, Dionysus made a mental note to give him a bath later, "Hi dad!" His daughter Emily screamed, "Hi sweetheart" he called back, Emily grinned before running to climb onto another tiger's back "Be careful..." he said to himself quietly as the tiger she was riding quickly jumped into the nearby lake, Emily giggled while Dionysus cringed as the braids he did for Emily's gorgeous long blonde hair came undone, "Emily you're a little dirt bag if you did that on purpose" he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Hephaestus was usually an early type, he went to bed early and he woke up early, now he was only doing this for his kids, if someone asked him to wake up early for something he would flatly tell them no and threatened to singe off all of their hair if they didn't leave him alone. Anyway, Hephaestus woke up at 6 AM, he rolled over to check on his baby in the attached bassinet, he smiles at the baby who was just beginning to wake up "Good morning baby" his baby rubs her eyes before glaring at him "Oh I know you don't like being in there" he reassures her before picking her up, he watches as his 3 month old yawn, "Still tired, huh?" His 3 month old makes a little cooing noise like she agrees, Hephaestus hears his door open, he turns to see two of his sons, Masa and Leo, Leo being older by 2-3 years, held onto Masa's hand even though Masa was taller, "Good morning boys" the god of crafts kneels down, still holding his daughter, "Morning papa" Leo said yawning, the two boys shuffle forward "Can you two keep an eye on your sister while I get ready?" Masa nods, Hephaestus gently hands the baby to Leo before going to clean up.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Phobos loves his daughter, but some times, the bastard gets on his nerves and acts like a pain in the ass, like the other day she attacked his brother's son Rohan, she only likes Heracles' daughter, Miyuki and Ares' son, Ryuusuke. Phobos was awoken one beautiful morning by his daughter punching him in the face, you would think a 2 year old's punches wouldn't hurt, but no, they hurt like hell, especially if your 2 year old is heavy handed, so Phobos was already not happy, "Ow! Dammit!" He quickly sits up and grabs Tomoe's wrist, "What is your problem?!" He asks, she leans in and kisses his nose, "...You're lucky that you're cute, or else you would've joined your mom in the grave" he said as he slid out of bed.


End file.
